


Why are we so fuckin' gay?

by snackdubbbz



Category: Cancer Crew
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal Sex, Anything4Views - Freeform, Drunk Sex, Filthy Frank - Freeform, Idubbbz - Freeform, M/M, Maxmoefoe - Freeform, References to Drugs, Rough Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, cancer crew - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 11:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10876032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snackdubbbz/pseuds/snackdubbbz
Summary: After a night of drinking in Australia with the boys, Ian becomes part of an interesting tradition between George and Max. The title comes from deadly twister BTS.





	Why are we so fuckin' gay?

There was a strange energy bursting between George and Max, it filled the room and made Ian's skin tingle. George was watching Max very closely, one hand occasionally brushing against his upper thighs and the other holding a lit blunt that George occasionally smoked. Max drunkenly rambled on about demonetization and copyright claims, slurring words and sentences barely understandable. George was clearly out of it too, his red eyes focused on Max's pink lips. Ian shifted uncomfortably, turning to look at Chad, whose eyes were drawn to Max as well.   
"Babe," George cut Max off mid sentence, "Can you grab me another drink?"  
Ian nearly snorted, expecting Max to whine loudly and refuse, but he immediately nodded, stood and stumbled into the other room. Ian didn't know what shocked him more, the way George asked it or Max's response. Surely something was up. When Max was safely out of earshot Chad leaned forward, voice low as he asked;  
"What are you waiting for Joji? Just go for it dude, he's not gonna turn ya down or something. He's been pretty much begging for it all night." George shook his head in response,  
"Not yet," he whispered back. Max entered the room again, making his way to his seat on the opposite side of George but George had other plans, pulling Max roughly into his lap. Max was too drunk to struggle but still George twisted open the beer and handed it to Max, "Drink up," he grinned evilly hands sliding up Max's chest.  
"Come on cunt, he's already smashed, let's just do it,". Chad begged, getting up and moving closer to Max. Ian didn't say a word, still half believing that he was getting a second hand high just from being near George and all this was in his head. Whatever was going on between the other three boys was a mystery to Ian but it all just seemed... dirty. George and Chad were buzzing with anticipation as they watched Max down his drink. Ian watched too, unsure of where all of this was going but a growing feeling in his gut told him it was not going to be good. George took a hit from his blunt and held it in his lungs for a second before gripping Max's head in his hands and pressing their open mouths together, blowing the smoke into his mouth. Max coughed a little, and George smirked, hand creeping up Max's thigh as he did it again. This time Max held it for a second before breathing out,  
"George please, I'm ready." George grinned again, handing his blunt to Chad who immediately took a hit. Ian watched dumbfounded as George grabbed Max's face and kissed him hard. George's hands were in Max's hair, on his back, lifting his hips and forcing Max to straddle him. All while Max struggled to keep up, completely succumbing to George's lips. "Is this okay?" George asked Max gently, pulling away from his mouth with a pop and Max nodded, dazed.  
"Perfect," he said breathlessly. Ian sat perfectly still, convinced that as soon as he moved they would stop and it would all come crashing down on them all, surely this was a mistake? Max was drunk and George was high and they were both very straight. But the meaning behind George and Chads conversation earlier rushed over Ian and suddenly he was blushing. Max was putty in George's hands as he held him close, they kissed over and over and suddenly George was growling into his mouth, grabbing Max's hard on through his sweatpants and standing up quickly, knocking Max off his feet. Max giggled as George tossed him over his shoulder, carrying him to the bedroom.  
"You coming?" He called to Ian, who sat shocked on the couch. Again, he glanced at Chad for confirmation, but the larger man was already beginning to make his way down the dark hallway, putting out the blunt as he went.  
"'Mon then cunt, it's always quite they show," Chad drawled as he staggered away, turning to watch Ian curiously.  
"You mean they've done this more than once?" Ian asked incredulous, Chad scoffed in response. "That's a little fuckin' gay isn't it?" Ian asked, only half joking. Chad smiled again "You ain't seen nothing yet,"  
Ian waited until chads large frame disappeared down the hallway before standing up and fixing his sweatpants to hide his growing problem. He had no experience with guys before, hell, he'd barely had any experience with women either, so he wasn't sure how this would all shake down. He began his way down the hallway, still not completely convinced that this all wasn't some elaborate meme they were pulling on him. He stopped in front of the guest room, realizing he could easily turn back now, go to sleep and pretend like none of this had ever happened in the morning. But he couldn't, he was morbidly curious. It's not like he'd fantasized about Max before, but no one could deny how good he looked in his many dresses. Ian was already blushing just thinking about it. What Chad had said earlier rushed back to him and he flushed harder, trying not to imagine last time; George inside of Max, and Chad sitting in the corner watching. 'Fuck it' Ian thought, 'we're drunk and stupid, might as well get something out of it,".  
He continued down the hallway, wiping his sweaty palms on his sweatpants before pulling the door to Max's room open. The scene inside was a lot more intimate than he was expecting, Max on his back, completely nude and neck already starting to bruise, as he whimpered. George was busy pressing his fingers in and out of Max's tight body but he turned to look at Ian over his shoulder, a wide smile splitting his face.  
"Told ya he'd come," George said to Chad who groaned in frustration, "You owe me cunt." Max let out another whimper and George's expression instantly softened turning his expression to the boy underneath him. Max's eyes were screwed shut,  
"Please Joji, be gentle?" He begged and George nodded, pressing a kiss into his hip. Ian stood awkwardly in the doorway as George loosened Max up. George slipped in another finger and Max yelped, the boys had done much worse to eachother in the past, smashing bottles on one another and sticking their fingers in mousetraps, but someone everyone knew that this was not the time or place for any kind of pain.  
"Sorry baby," George whispered before calling out, "Ian can I get a little help over here?". Ian stood still, a sense of panic starting to fill him. He felt like he was intruding on something very personal just watching the scene in front of him, never mind joining in, but George was persistent. "Nothing too intense," he added, sensing Ian's discomfort, "just distract him,". Ian gulped and nodded, crossing the room to where Max lay on the bed. He passed Chad who was sitting with his hand in his pants, entranced by the scene in front of him. The bed dipped when Ian's lanky frame crawled onto it and Max twitched. Max looked utterly divine like this, long chocolate hair matted to his face, pink flush covering his cheeks, eyes filled with lust, so drunk he could barely turn his head to face Ian. He was a goddamn mess. Ian crawled closer and scowled, Max wreaked of alcohol. He reached out to Ian, squeezing hard on his shoulder as George pressed deeper into him. Ian was unsure what to do, George didn't want him to kiss Max did he? Max was obviously George's, the marks on his neck proved that for sure, so what did George mean by distract him? Ian settled for stroking the side of Max's face gently and max giggled drunkenly  
"Kiss me, faggot," he slurred and Ian didn't have to be asked twice, pressing his lips to Max's soft mouth and kissing him hard. Chad cheered behind them and George laughed. Ian continued to kiss him, tongue searching his mouth as Max groaned into him. Max tasted like weed and alcohol but Ian would've been happy to kiss him for hours.  
"Ready, Max?" George asked and Ian reluctantly pulled away. Max nodded, eyes squeezed shut in anticipation. George leaned forward on Max's chest and pulled his long legs over George's shoulders. "Max look at me," he demanded and Max obeyed so quickly that Ian instantly felt himself get even harder. "I know you can take it but just tell me if you want me to stop, okay?". Max stared up at George with such love and trust that Ian could feel his heart breaking, Max nodded slowly as George lined himself up to his entrance. The two held eye contact until Max tipped his head back, eyes screwing shut again.  
"Ah fuck," he whimpered and George immediately began to thrust into him, not letting Max get used to his length. George picked up the pace and the bed began to rock, Ian still sitting awkwardly on the side of it, unsure of what to do. He was painfully hard and he knew that Chad was jerking off behind him, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it too. Max and George weren't just fucking, they were so sweet and trustful with each other that the two drunk and high boys banging on the bed almost seemed pure. But Max had began to moan and the sweet and loving look on George's face was overtaken by lust, so Ian made up his mind and went for it, long skinny fingers wrapping around his dick. He began to rub himself in time with George's thrusts and a familiar pressure was already starting to build in his stomach. The sounds coming from the boys were absolutely sinful; Max's loud moans, and George's grunts, the slapping of skin on skin as George went even faster, which only fueled Ian. He lifted Max's hips and slammed into him, eliciting a noise that would surely leave the neighbors asking questions. Ian couldn't take his eyes off Max, he was truly beautiful like this; neck bruised, chest heaving, spit running down his chin as he completely lost himself in George's rhythm. It made it all so much worse for Ian, he could've just looked at their lower halves and pretended it was any old couple in a porno, not two of his best friends, but he couldn't tear his eyes off Max. Neither could George, who had began to babble, praising Max over and over as he neared orgasm.  
"God max you're so good at this, you feel so fucking good. Fuck, gonna make me come-" Max whimpered loudly again, body going limp in George's arms, he was barely conscious at this point, just taking whatever George was giving him.  
"How does he feel George?" Chad asked, hoarse voice emitting from the corner of the room.  
"Fuck, he's amazing. He feels so fucking tight I'm..." George moaned loudly, kissing Max brutally, who could do nothing but gasp into his mouth with every thrust. George's pace became erratic and he buried his face into Max's pale neck and he came, moaning his name over and over. He collapsed onto Max's heaving chest, kissing as much of the younger boys skin as he could reach. Max had an iron grip on George's back and was twitching a little, still entirely untouched. "You did such a good job," George whispered, brushing the hair out of Max's eyes and pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. And again Ian felt embarrassed for watching them, he looked away only to find his eyes on Chad who was basking in his post orgasm bliss. "Ian," George called out from the bed, "Would you uh, would you want a turn at 'em? I mean as long as Max's okay with it?". Ian didn't know who was more shocked by the question him or Chad,  
"What?!" The latter complained "I've watched these fags go at it twice now and they've never let me join in,".  
"Fuck up, Chad. He's delicate, you'd probably break him," George shot back.  
"Like you're any better! Is he still even conscious after what you did to him?" The bickering boys turned to face Max on the bed only to find Ian sitting next to him, running his fingers up and down his chest.  
"Max?" Ian asked, unsure of himself "Would it be okay if I...?" Max nodded and reached up to curl his fingers in Ian's hair "George? Can I?" He asked again, wanting not to take advantage of anyone or hurt anyone's feelings, but Max was impatient; pulling Ian's head down to kiss him hard.   
Eventually Ian pulled back for air, tearing his shirt off before returning to Max's eager lips. Max had already began to rub himself against Ian's thigh, clearly wanting more, but the American had no idea what the next step was. Sensing this, George stepped in  
"He's probably loose enough already, Ian. You can just go for it." Still stalling, Ian stood up and slowly removed his pants, eyes straying over Max's already stretched hole, which had begun to drip out George's fluids. He flushed again as he pulled off his underwear, painfully aware of the the others boys' eyes on him. George wolf whispered, already lighting a cigarette and Ian sighed,  
"Come on, cunt. Don't pretend like I didn't just get a fucking eyeful of yours a minute ago,". George shrugged with a grin, completely unembarrassed and maybe even a little proud of his earlier show. Max reached out to Ian impatiently and grabbed his wrists, pulling him down against the mattress and pressing Ian's hand on his hips, Ian's fingertips pressing into the bruises George had left on him. Max was beginning to sober up a little and Ian could tell by the way he was moving his hips, no longer completely limp and helpless in an older mans grasp. Ian took a deep breath and one last look at Max's flushed face before pressing into him. Both boys immediately moaned, already nearing orgasm from the past stimulation. Max was already pushing his hips back desperately on Ian's length and gasping  
"Oh fuck, I'm already close. Oh god oh god oh god," he chanted nervously, reaching down to his straining member. He wrapped a hand around himself and began to move it up and down sloppily to Ian's thrusts. Ian was also coming undone, panting and moaning.  
"Pull his hair, he likes it," George whispered, not once taking his eyes off Max's face. Ian obeyed, yanking at Max's curls harder than necessary. Max's eyes were squeezed shut and he was practically shouting, as loud as ever as Ian edged him closer and closer. Max came with a shout,  
"Oh George! Oh god Joji! Fuck, fuck,". Cum shot up his chest, splattering the already beautiful contrast of his pale skin and bruises. Ian blushed again, Max was so drunk and so far gone that he'd forgotten who he was fucking, but Ian was past the point of caring, any past concerns he had about hurting Max were pushed to the back of his mind. George was beside him, smiling stupidly, proud of Max's obedience to him, and it made Ian go even harder, needing to prove himself to the boys watching. Max had begun to whimper again, going limp in Ian's grasp but the older boy kept going, pulling Max's hips back with each thrust. Soon Ian was coming too, face buried in Max's neck, flushed from exertion, pleasure and embarrassment. He pulled out of Max with a slick sound and sat back on his thighs, breathing heavily and looking at the mess of Max he had made. George cheered a little bit and slapped Ian's back, "Nice job man, was that your first?"  
"Well first time with a guy, yeah. Also first time with people watching." George grinned happily and Ian began to wonder if he enjoyed corrupting the boys; first Max, then himself. Ian guessed that George was Max's first time with a man too, and Ian began to wonder if he was gentle with Max, George could be awfully sweet to the Aussie sometimes but he also could be so rough...  
"Surprising," Chad's voice brought Ian out of his daydreams "Would've thought a gay retard like you would've got some from a dude before, but I guess not." Ian shrugged, glancing at George who was staring down at Max, expression unreadable but full of passion. Max lay on his back, sobering up and sleepy, curling onto his side and closing his eyes as the boys surrounded him. Hands rubbed his back and cleaned the cum off his stomach, someone was peppering his face with kisses. Max basked in the moment, loving the attention until- "Joji eh?" George grinning teasingly at Max and Ian,  
"Shut up cunt, I'm drunk and tired," Max complained, "plus all you Americans look the same anyway."  
"What? We're not even the same race," George shot back, still grinning. "It's okay Maxie boy, we all know who you really belong to."  
For the first time that night Max actually looked a little embarrassed and reached his hand up in an attempt to cover the love bites littering his neck, "I let you two have me, and I put on a show for you and this is how you treat me?" He complained and Chad scoffed,  
"You put on a show?? You barely moved for the first half, fag. George could have been fucking a grapefruit for all he cared," Max waved his hand dismissively, "You all loved it."  
George picked Max up bridal style and pulled back the covers, tucking him in lovingly and crawling into bed next to him,  
"It's true Max, and honestly? You feel a lot better than a grapefruit, and trust me; I'd know." Max curled up into George's side, "You're just saying that so I let you do it again next time."  
Ian grinned "Yeah Max, that was the best gay sex I've ever had, and I'm not just saying that to make you feel better." Max turned his head into George's chest, pouting a little at the boys comment. "Honesty Max, it was really nice and I'm glad I got to do it with you." Ian admitted, staring lovingly down him. He thought that he could get used to this submissive, quieter side of Max, and to think the others boys had been hiding it from him for so long.  
"Alright boys," George announced "Tomorrow's going to be a hell of a hangover and I gonna at least try to get some sleep for it, whose joining me?" Ian watched as Chad crawled to the other side of George on the king sized bed. Again Ian was conflicted, sure he'd just had homosexual sex but somehow this almost seemed more intimate. The other boys were looking at him carefully,  
"Ian, come on." George coaxed him, "Come lay down, it's comfy,"  
Ian still shook his head, "There's not enough room." In response George pressed himself closer to Chad and pulled max tighter again his chest, patting the now open space. Again Ian hesitated but before he could speak George cut him off  
"Please Ian, I'm too tired for this shit." George kept strong eye contact with Ian for a moment before glancing down at the half asleep Max in his arms and Ian understood, his mind made up.  
"God this is fucking gay" Ian sighed, pulling a pair of Max's underwear off the floor and putting it on, too tired to care anymore. He crawled into bed on Max's other side, spooning the still nude boy carefully.  
"Like everything else wasn't," George snickered. It was quiet for a moment, Ian hadn't even slept yet but he could already feel a hangover coming on.  
"Id feel kinda dirty if you guys didn't hold me after," Max admitted quietly, and the boys on either side squeezed him tighter, Chad reaching over to ruffle Max's already messy hair.  
"So you're sure this won't be awkward tomorrow?" Ian asked, planting a small kiss on Max's shoulder.  
  
"Promise," George, Max and Chad replied.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fan fiction I've ever written and honestly idk how to feel about it. There's not enough fan fiction of the boys out there so I might as well post it! Hope y'all like it :)


End file.
